Mistaken Identity
by chibi-kid1
Summary: Set in Regency England. Taichi finds someone on the way home one night and takes them home. 2 boys are girls in this fic. Pairings: Taito, Daikeru and others.
1. Roadside Stranger

Mistaken Identity  
  
[Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the characters, an idea in this chapter is taken from Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte and another idea in the fic (but not the whole fic) is taken from a book by Georgette Heyer which I have forgotten the title of, I don't own those either.]  
  
NB: This involves 2 characters made into the opposite gender (not during the fic, the are the actual other gender in the fic) for the incredibly personal reason that my favourite pairings won't work otherwise in the time I am setting this in. This involves yaoi (for the normal pairings).  
  
I  
  
Lord Taichi Yagami, Duke of Kamiya, most eligible bachelor currently residing in London, was travelling home after yet another ball at Almack's. He was tired of all these social events where he was expected to dance every dance and with as many females as possible, just because he wasn't married yet. He can't wait till winter was over and he could return to his relatively quieter life at his estate. Perhaps he should marry, so he doesn't have to go to the balls anymore. All his friends were married or engaged, well, excluding Daisuke who seems to follow his lead and probably not even get engaged until he was married, though he does seem to have his eye on Hikari. Jyou's married to Sora, whom everyone was planning to wed to me, Koushirou's married to a Miss Tachikawa from Bath and Ken -  
  
"Did you here that, Roberts?" he called to the driver. "Stop the carriage." He opened the carriage door and walked back to the spot where he heard the noise.  
  
"My lord, I don't think that it's advisable to do that!"  
  
Taichi ignored him, looked around and saw a dark lump. He walked towards it and saw that it was a young man, probably a little younger than himself, unconscious. He picked the man up and carried him to the carriage.  
  
"My lord, what are you going to do with him?"  
  
"Take him home, what else?"  
  
"But why, my lord? You see millions of these homeless people all the time and you never take any of them home."  
  
"This one's different! See, he's wearing gentry clothing, so he's not another worthless scum. He might appreciate the help." And with that, Taichi stepped into the carriage, signifying that the discussion was over.  
  
Once inside, he thought, Roberts is right, why am I helping him, probably half of the people on the street I see are gentry, what makes him so special?  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Lord Kamiya! You had an enjoyable time at the ball, I hope? Lady Kamiya wishes to see you as soon as you get home. She is in the drawing room." and in a whisper, "She is quite agitated, I would be careful if I were you, my lord."  
  
"Thank you, Parkins. Oh, and there is a person in the carriage. Please be kind enough to assist him in."  
  
"Of course, my lord. Should I put him in a guest chamber?"  
  
"Yes, that would be fine."  
  
"Taichi, is that you?" someone called.  
  
"Yes mother." said Taichi, walking into the drawing room. He walked to Lady Kamiya and kissed her on the cheek. "Parkins said you wanted to see me." He carefully looked at his mother, "and you seem very agitated, what is it you wanted to see me about?"  
  
"Oh, Taichi, of course I'm agitated! Do you know what your sister has gone and done? She's gone and refused Lord Motomiya! That's what she's done. A perfectly wonderful alliance and she's refused him! Oh Taichi, what am I to do?"  
  
So perhaps he was wrong about Daisuke.  
  
"Mother, you are just shocked at the moment. What you are to do is to go to sleep and not worry about it. Hikari probably have perfectly legitimate reasons for refusing Daisuke and I shall talk to her presently. She is still young, it is not as if Daisuke is going to be the only one to offer for her, she might even make an even better marriage."  
  
"But what if she doesn't, Taichi? What is she to do then? Rely on you her whole life that's what, and you might not mind now, but once you are married and have children, you would wish you had made Hikari accept Lord Motomiya. Speaking of which, did you meet any nice girls at the ball tonight?"  
  
"No, mother, it is nearing the end of the season, I don't think anyone new is going to arrive. Now, stop worrying about both Hikari and myself, and I will take leave of you to talk to Hikari."  
  
He walked out of the room and headed to his sister's bed chamber. On the way, Parkins intercepted him.  
  
"My lord, your guest has been put in the green chamber."  
  
"Thank you, Parkins."  
  
On arriving at his sister's room, he knocked.  
  
"If it's Taichi, come in. If it's mother, no I haven't changed my mind."  
  
"Evening, sister." Taichi said, walking into the room.  
  
"Good evening, Tai, has mother told you to come and tell me all about Lord Motomiya's many wonderful qualities?"  
  
His sister was sitting up in bed, looking as if she was waiting for him to come and talk to her, which she probably was expecting, after their mother's reaction. He could see why Daisuke would want to marry her, she was very pretty, not to mention the fact that she was nice to everybody.  
  
"No, I came to ask you why you refused Daisuke. I hate to sound like mother, but he is a very eligible match."  
  
"I don't love him, Tai. I refuse to marry someone who I don't love. You should understand. You're not married or engaged yet and you're eight-and- twenty."  
  
"Alright, alright Kari, but so you know, you have now left me to deal with an incredibly disappointed friend tomorrow. Then again, who knows, at the rate my day has been going, Daisuke would not be disappointed at all. Do you know what I did, Kari? I was coming home from Almack's and I heard the noise of someone falling on the ground. I told Roberts to stop the carriage and went to have a look. It turned out to be a man and I picked him up and took him home. I still don't know why I did that, but then you haven't really given me a lot of time to think, have you?"  
  
"Maybe you feel drawn to him, Tai, this could be the start of the best friendship you will ever have. It could be destiny."  
  
"You have been reading too many of those romance novels. I'm glad the person I found was not female, or you will be telling me that it was love. Anyway, I better go, I am keeping you up."  
  
"It's alright, goodnight brother."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Good evening, my lord. I trust you had an enjoyable evening."  
  
"Evening, Skimmings and you know I do not like those balls."  
  
"As you have told me many times, my lord. But my lady wishes you to go." said Skimmings as he helped Taichi to undress.  
  
"And go I shall till I marry, no matter how much I dislike it."  
  
"Where would you be going tomorrow, my lord?"  
  
"I don't know, I'll tell you tomorrow, just prepare morning visiting clothes, I might have to go see Daisuke and take out an extra set of clothing, perhaps some of the clothes which I have grown out of. I have a guest in the green chamber who might appreciate a change of clothing."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"Thank you, Skimmings. That will be all."  
  
When Skimmings left the room, Taichi lay on the bed thinking, why did I help that man? and why did I bring him home, I could have just taken him to an inn and paid for the room. . Why is he so thin and slightly built?  
  
++++++++++  
  
NB: If you are confused about the naming system, please tell me in a review and I'll explain it in the next chapter. 


	2. Confusing Chaos

II  
  
"It's time to wake up, my lord"  
  
Taichi groaned and slowly opened his eyes. His valet stood next to the bed preparing his clothes.  
  
"Morning, Skimmings."  
  
"Good Morning, my lord. I have prepared and given the extra set of clothing to your guest in the green chamber, whom, may I add, is awake."  
  
"Oh, that means I should go see him. I am going to Lord Motomiya's today, so please prepare the appropriate clothing Skimmings."  
  
After he got dressed, he made his way to the green chamber and knocked.  
  
"Come in" a high voice from within called.  
  
"Good morning, I hope you had a nice sleep." Taichi said on entering the room where he found his guest looking incredibly confused, but changed and presentable. "My name is Taichi Yagami and I found you last night, unconscious on the street."  
  
"Oh . Thank you . my name is Yamato Ishida .where am I?" asked his guest, fingering his slightly long blond hair.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. You are currently in my house and I do not mean to be rude, but I must leave and find my friend as soon as possible, before he does anything stupid." answered Taichi. Whilst he was thinking last night, he suddenly came upon the realisation that Daisuke might do something rash and stupid because Hikari refused him. "However, you may take your time. Breakfast is downstairs, ask anybody and they would show you where. My sister knows that you are here as will my mother. I will see you later."  
  
Then he rushed out of the room and quickly found his mother.  
  
"Mother, I brought a guest home last night."  
  
"What? Taichi, why did you not tell me of this?"  
  
"Mother, you were worrying about Hikari last night, I could not tell you. Now I must leave for Daisuke's to prevent him from doing anything stupid." Taichi said, leaving the room. By the time Lady Kamiya had relied with a stunned "Oh.", he was already on his way out of the house.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Tai, please tell me you came here because Hikari changed her mind!"  
  
"No, Dai, I didn't. I came to stop you from doing anything rash and unnecessary because of Hikari's refusal and I am happy to note that you have not thought about that yet."  
  
Indeed, Lord Daisuke Motomiya, a marquis in his own right, was still alive and well in person when Taichi arrived at the Motomiya town house and was ushered into the library where his friend was, sulking. Daisuke was also considered a great catch for any unmarried ladies which meant that Hikari really believed that love played a big role in a marriage. However, he also acts without thinking a lot, which was why Taichi was in such a rush to get to him.  
  
"Well, as you can see, I haven't. Still, Tai, are you sure that Hikari wouldn't change her mind? I don't think I can go on without her."  
  
"Now I know you are talking nonsense. Dai, of course you can go on without her." said Taichi, setting about his task of making his friend feel better, "I don't think you are in love with her at all. You just think you are. Dai, my sister is not the only pretty girl in the world, she is just the first one you met."  
  
"How do you know I'm not in love with her? I could very well be for all you know."  
  
"Fine, so you are in love with her," countered Taichi, changing tactics, "but she is definitely not in love with you. This means that you have no chance with her. Though it would be nice to have you as a brother-in-law, it is not going to happen. I'll give you a few weeks to get used to it and come to talk to you again, or you can come and talk to me when you feel like it, just promise me you would not do something stupid. My sister is not worth it. Remember, she is not the only girl out there."  
  
"Alright, I promise." said a sullen Daisuke.  
  
"Good. Now I better go before my mother thinks that I had a horrible accident or that you took out your disappointment on me." said Taichi, getting up.  
  
Little did he know that that was not what his mother was worrying about.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Taichi Yagami! Come in here right now!" was what met him as he walked into the house.  
  
"Mother, what seems to be the problem?" Taichi calmly asked on entering the drawing room.  
  
"What seems to be the problem! Taichi, why did you not tell me you brought a GIRL home last night?" asked Lady Kamiya hysterically. "Do you know what rumours would spread? Our family name would be ruined forever!"  
  
"A girl? Mother what are you talking about?" asked Taichi confused. He only brought one person home last night, and it was a man, called Yamato if his memory was correct.  
  
"Yes, Taichi, the guest you so kindly told me about this morning was a girl. Which, I may add, you dressed in your old clothes. I don't know what you were thinking, but it is bad enough that you brought a girl, an unknown one too, but to dress her up as a boy! What were you thinking?"  
  
"But the person I brought home last night was a man! He was wearing very male gentry clothing, mother." protested Taichi.  
  
"However, I am not male." inputted a new voice, that of the person over whom all this discussion was on.  
  
Taichi turned around and saw that, yes it was his guest, and his guest was now wearing a dress, which Taichi noted, looked very pretty on her. With the dress on and also with her behaviour, he could not figure out how he had mistaken her for a man in the first place. She was a fair beauty, with blond hair and big blue eyes.  
  
"I suppose I better re-introduce myself. My name is Yamato Ishida, daughter of Lord Masuhara Ishida of York. It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Kamiya. Thank you for helping me last night."  
  
"Oh." Then Taichi shook himself out of his shock. "It is a pleasure to meet you too. I am dreadfully sorry for running out of your chamber this morning, but I had to console my friend after my sister refused him yesterday. If I had not needed to do so, this misunderstanding would have been resolved long ago."  
  
"Taichi! You did not need to say that!" exclaimed Lady Kamiya. "However, how is Lord Motomiya? And pray sit down Miss Ishida."  
  
"He is fine mother. He will get over it." and turning to Yamato, "Miss Ishida, if I may be nosy and ask, why is it that I found you unconscious and wearing male clothing?"  
  
"I believe I owe you an explanation. My father is a great believer in arranged marriages and so he arranged for me to marry a great lord, a marquis, from . actually I don't really know from where, just that I don't like him. I met him once and decided that I would not marry him for he was abominable, conceited and rude. The only way I was going to be able to get out of the marriage was to run away, however, I knew it was incredibly dangerous for a single female to go traveling alone, so, by bribing some of the servants, I was able to get a male ensemble together. The night of my escape, I cut my hair, gathered together all the money that I had saved and hopped on the first stage coach headed for London. Luckily, my journey to London was uneventful and my father has not sent any men after me who I could not outwit, however, upon reaching London last night, I was trying to find an inn to stay at and suddenly everything blacked out. This morning, I found myself in an unknown bedroom and all my money missing. I suppose I was robbed and you found me. That is really the whole of my story."  
  
"Why did you come to London?" inquired Taichi.  
  
"Well, firstly, this was where all the balls and social gatherings were and I thought that if I could somehow find someone to marry here that I at least like, then father might not make me marry the abominable marquis. It was not a very well thought out reason, as I realised on the way, however, I do have a better reason, I believe my aunt lives here, a Lady Takashi? and my sister had been sent to her as she needed to be brought out and my mother had died."  
  
"When were you brought out? Were you brought out here? How old are you?" asked Lady Kamiya, confused for she had never heard of a Miss Yamato Ishida before and she knew practically any girl who was eligible for her son and this one was not only of the right status, she was also pretty.  
  
"I am twenty-one and I was never brought out. My father did not believe it was necessary as he was going to arrange my marriage anyway. My sister was only able to be brought out because my aunt has been pestering him for quite some time now about it." replied Yamato sadly.  
  
"Not brought out! At twenty-one! Poor girl, well I must remedy that! My daughter is already out, so I have time to bring you out. I would not bother your aunt, whom I know but not incredibly well, as she has a girl to bring out from what you have told me. Also, I believe she is in Bath at the moment." decided Lady Kamiya.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to!" exclaimed Yamato, surprised that she would do such a thing. "I do not mind, although it is incredibly kind of you. You don't even know me! My story could be very fake for all you know! I-"  
  
"Nonsense!" interrupted Lady Kamiya. "Of course I have to. As to your story, I do believe you. I told you I know Lady Takashi, she has told us all about her abominable brother-in-law. To think of hiding such a pretty thing!"  
  
"Mother!"  
  
Yamato blushed deeply and stammered. "Oh no, ma'am. I am not really that pretty and-" Only to be interrupted by Lady Kamiya once again.  
  
"My dear child, of course you are, and if you are to get anybody at all, you must start acting like you know it. Now, Taichi, tell her to stay."  
  
Smiling indulgently, Taichi turned to Yamato and said "You better stay. Once my mother decided on something, you cannot get her off it. Do not worry about money, we will pay for your coming out clothing and anything else mother thinks you need. You can stay in the green chamber for as long as you like. I do think your father would not be able to find you here."  
  
"I suppose, though with me coming out, father might hear about me." said Yamato, resigning to her fate. "and I'll pay you back for everything you have spent on me."  
  
"We'll deal with those issues when they come. Now I should go inform Hikari that she will have someone to talk to around here and that Daisuke is still alive, however disappointed she might feel about it." joked Taichi.  
  
++++++++++  
  
NB: I heard somewhere, from someone that the name 'Yamato' could be used for both boys and girls. That's how this confusion thing works. I hope I am right. If I am not, please pretend, for this story, that this is the case! 


	3. Created Identity

NB. Yamato is a girl - that was what was established last chapter, only Taichi thought he/she was a boy at first. Also, I'm not sure if this is a common mis-reading of the summary, but this story is daikeru not daiken. Sorry to if you wanted daiken.  
  
III  
  
"We have to make up a story for her." decided Hikari after Taichi had told her the whole story.  
  
"But why, Kari? She has one all of her own."  
  
"Really, Tai. How much quicker do you think her father is going to hear about her. She can keep her name of course, but we need an excuse for housing and helping her, you don't want tongues wagging about this do you? She can be our cousin, maybe second cousin, and she is coming out this late because of her mother's tragic death. How about that?"  
  
Taichi had forgotten about the rumours that would be spread if they housed a single lady without a good reason. It was a good thing that Hikari was there to give a voice of reason. His thoughts were interrupted with his sister telling him to hurry up.  
  
"We have to tell her about it. Come on, Tai!"  
  
Before he knew it, Taichi found himself in the middle of another discussion in the drawing room about the guest he had picked up.  
  
"So we have an alias for you and you and I can be friends. You'll feel right at home!" Hikari was telling their guest, now turned cousin. "Also, Taichi's friends Lord and Lady Kido are holding a dinner party. That would be the perfect time for you to come out. Tai would just tell them to add an extra person to their guest list."  
  
It still surprises Taichi how capable of totally taking control of everything his sister is, even down to telling everyone what they must do.  
  
"Oh that is perfect, Hikari! It was a good thing Taichi enlisted your help."  
  
And apparently, his mother liked it that way, maybe it was a very good thing Hikari refused Daisuke, he doesn't think his mother would like to lose such an accomplished organiser, no matter what she says.  
  
"But," protested Taichi, "do not girls come out with a party held at their own, or whoever is bringing them out's, house?"  
  
"We will have a party shortly afterwards, of course. However, she needs to come out as soon as possible to prevent any rumours spreading. The Kido party will just have to do."  
  
Trust her to be able to talk down that point too.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Taichi swirled his wine around in the glass. He was at Daisuke's house with his friends, Lord Jyou Kido, Lord Koushirou Izumi, Lord Ken Ichijouji and of course, Daisuke. With the exception of Daisuke, who, incidentally, quickly recovered from his disappointment, he had not seen his friends for quite some time as they were married or engaged and he was expected to attend those insipid social gatherings.  
  
"So, how is your engagement going, Ken?" inquired Koushirou.  
  
"Non-existent." was the reply. Everyone in the room looked at Ken wide- eyed.  
  
"W-what?" stammered Jyou ungracefully.  
  
"You are really slow on the news. I broke the engagement weeks ago, granted, I have not told you and the engagement was never really public, but you are still incredibly slow on the news." Ken stated calmly, as if it was no more than a broken flirtation.  
  
"But why, Ken? That was a really good match." Daisuke asked, somewhat resentfully. "Trust fate to make this happen, I get refused and he goes and breaks an engagement."  
  
"You proposed to Hikari?" asked Ken, amused. "Anyway, it is Hikari's fault. I have been around your sister too long, Tai, she made me believe in true love and now I cannot marry Miss Miyako because I am not in love with her."  
  
"Very Hikari-like thing to do. Everything is my sister's fault." stated Taichi drolly. "Speaking of Hikari, I might as well tell you all. Firstly, Jyou, she wants you to add an additional seat at your dinner party. This is why. A while ago, on the day of your faithful proposal in fact, Dai, I managed to pick up this girl from the street, thinking she was male and I took her home. It so turns out that she had this really sad story and my mother knows her aunt. Then we learn that she has never been brought out, starting this female frenzy currently happening at my house. In short, Hikari has decided that she shall come out at your dinner party."  
  
A look of understanding dawned on everyone's face as they have all been caught in one or another of Hikari's organised events.  
  
"Sure, Taichi, I'll talk to Sora about it." said Jyou getting up. "Speaking of Sora, she will be worried, I should leave."  
  
"It is getting late. I should go too." added Koushirou and they walk out, leaving the three bachelors alone.  
  
"The wonderful thing about being a bachelor, no worrying wives."  
  
"However, Dai, I do remember you proposing to my sister not long ago." reminded Taichi.  
  
"Yes, well."  
  
"Are you sure you are over Hikari, Dai?"  
  
"Oh most definitely!"  
  
Ken and Taichi looked at each other, neither believing Daisuke.  
  
"Think what you will. I think we should leave, do you not, Taichi?" stated Ken.  
  
"Yes. Good evening Dai." With that they both left.  
  
In the silence of the room, Daisuke added,  
  
"most definitely not."  
  
++++++++++ 


	4. Party Excitement

IV  
  
Yamato had never been this happy in her entire life. From the time that Lord Kamiya's sister, whom she had been told to just call Hikari, had decided to help her, she had been busy every day. From tailors to hats to new boots, not to mention the number of people she is now able to call 'friend', something she had never had before. Though Hikari's friends all seem to be married to Lord Kamiya's friends, Yamato is not complaining. Sora and Mimi have both been really nice to her and had accepted her immediately into their circle. She knew that she would soon be able to go to balls and parties with them, after this Kido party. Lady Kamiya have also been incredibly wonderful, treating her as if she was another daughter and not some stranger that had intruded upon their household, which was how Yamato had first felt like.  
  
A knock and a "Yamato!" sounded, to which she replied "Come in."  
  
Hikari walked into the room.  
  
"Well, I was just talking to Taichi and he had told Jyou about you going to their dinner party. All is set, I am so excited!"  
  
Yamato brightened at that. "That is so wonderful!" then a look of wonder. "You are on first-name basis with Lord Kamiya's friends too?"  
  
Hikari looked reproachfully at Yamato. "How many times do I have to tell you, call him Taichi. He would not mind, trust me, and of course, after all they are the friends of my brother and the husbands of my friends. We are a very closed circle and have known each other practically since birth." at the look on Yamato's face, she continued. "and it does not mean we would not accept anybody else. Sora and Mimi have accepted you, as have Taichi. Everybody else will accept you as well!"  
  
Yamato smiled. "As you have told me. However, I refuse to call Lord Kamiya by his first name unless he asks me to."  
  
"Fine, do as you will." With that, Hikari rushed out of the room, minutes later returning with her brother in tow.  
  
"Sister dear, why have you brought me here?"  
  
"Tell Yamato that you don't mind her calling you Taichi. She would not believe me."  
  
Turning to Yamato, he said "Miss Ishida, I would be honoured if you would call me Taichi. I am supposedly your cousin and cousins refer to each other by first names."  
  
"Oh, then you must call me Yamato, instead of Miss Ishida."  
  
"With pleasure." And with a smile, he turned and left the room, as Yamato watched him leave, when Hikari brought her attention back to her.  
  
"There, you see." said Hikari. "I told you. Now about your dress for the dinner party."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Takeru looked out of the carriage window at the passing scenery. After spending two months in Bath, she was glad to be returning to London, she just wished she could see her sister again. The last she had heard of Yamato was that she was engaged to a horrible man, by general knowledge. Takeru felt sorry for her sister and wished that she could help her, but on her departure, Yamato had firmly told her that under no circumstances was she to return, now that she has escaped. She promised, and she could not break her last promise to her sister.  
  
"We should be arriving at London by nightfall, Takeru. Tomorrow evening, we will go to the Kido's party. I am sorry for the rush of events but at least we have a night of rest."  
  
Takeru turned to her aunt, the lady that was so formidable that her father had allowed her to bring Takeru out, a feat worthy of the highest praise.  
  
"That is fine, aunt. I am happy enough for you to take care of me, you did not need to organise so many events for me, as I have told you."  
  
"Nonsense, Takeru. I do not organise these events. It is others in the city who wish for you to grace their gathering. However, I believe this is the first time you have been to a party of the Kido's, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, aunt. I have not met these people before."  
  
"Well, the Kido's are a respectable family. I am not sure why they are inviting you, for neither side has brothers whom they might wish you to meet, though I know that there are at least three eligible male friends of theirs who would definitely be there. I must warn you however, the circle of friends which the Kidos keep company with is very closed and might not appreciate outsiders."  
  
"That is alright. I do not mind. May I ask about these friends of theirs?"  
  
"The single ones?"  
  
"All of them. I wish to know at least a little about these people before I meet them."  
  
"Well, I do not know much, as I have not been to many party of theirs. This is not a private, informal party, so this circle of friends would not be the only ones there, however, I shall tell you all I know of them. I know Lady Kamiya, who is the mother of two in the circle. She has a son and a daughter. The son would be older than Yamato, and the daughter would be around your age. Lord Kamiya is the most eligible bachelor in London at the moment, and of course it would be wonderful if you were to marry him, but it is incredibly unlikely to happen. So, - "  
  
"Aunt, you know it does not matter. Pray continue."  
  
"Well, his sister, Hikari Yagami, is a pretty little thing. She is one of those eternally nice people, kind hearted. Then there are Lord and Lady Kido. Lord Kido is a worrier. In my opinion, anyway. His lady is an incredibly beautiful woman. She is also very kind hearted and everybody thought that she would end up marrying Lord Kamiya. Then there is Lord Izumi. He is a very closed person, so nobody knows much about him at all, though I heard that he was kind once you get to know him, but cold otherwise. His lady is the daughter of one of the big families of Bath. Apparently, Lady Kido and herself are best friends now. Lady Izumi is one of the only ones in the circle from 'outside'. Next is Lord Ichijouji. He is another one of the single ones, however, I have heard that he was engaged. Takeru, do not take my word for gospel here as Lord Ichijouji is one person who one is forever hearing rumours that he is engaged. Last but not least is Lord Motomiya. He is also a bachelor and also considered a very good catch. However, everyone knows that he wants to wed Hikari Yagami. Who knows, they could be engaged by now. Anyway, that is all I know about the circle of friends, I hope you are not too disappointed."  
  
Constantly amused by how great her aunt's 'little knowledge of people' really is, Takeru answered "As always, it is more than sufficient. They seem like interesting people to meet."  
  
And they did, thought Takeru, I would like to meet them indeed.  
  
++++++++++ 


	5. True Love

V  
  
NB: I have a quote from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet in this chapter, I don't own that either. - Just in case someone wants to sue for that. Oh, and in my opinion, Daisuke acts a lot like Romeo in this chapter, that's not good, coz I don't like Romeo.  
  
"Nice to see you have arrived, Taichi!" exclaimed Jyou Kido as the Kamiya party entered the room.  
  
Taichi laughed. "As if we would not. You know it is an important event for Hikari and my mother, not to mention Miss Ishida."  
  
"Even if you are late."  
  
"Fashionably late."  
  
"If you insist. Come, Miss Ishida, we shall introduce you to some of our guests."  
  
Taichi watched as Jyou took Yamato and his mother around. He could not help noticing how beautiful Yamato looked in that dress.  
  
"She looks nice doesn't she, Tai?" asked Hikari, all too observantly.  
  
Taichi turned to his sister. "Of course you'll say that. It is your handiwork afterall."  
  
"Taichi!" he heard Sora call.  
  
"Evening, Sora." He said as she approached with another girl in tow.  
  
"Taichi, I have a surprise for you." With that she pulls the girl forward. "Guess who this is?"  
  
"Your new victim of torture?"  
  
"Very funny, Tai. No. This is Miss Ishida, Miss Takeru Ishida."  
  
Taichi turned to her in surprise, with a closer inspection, he saw that she did look like Yamato, with blond hair and clear blue eyes, so much alike, yet so different from Yamato's.  
  
"This is certainly a surprise! Miss Takeru, I do believe I know of someone who would be most delighted to see you. If you would be so kind as to remain here, I shall fetch her presently."  
  
Just as he said that, he heard Jyou speak.  
  
"Miss Ishida, and this is my wife, whom I believe you have met before - "  
  
"Takeru!"  
  
++++++++++  
  
Takeru Ishida turned around and was met with the sight of her sister, whom she believed was in York. This glowing eyed lady in front of her was definitely her sister, but how much she has change! Takeru left behind a gloomy sister, who, though she was beautiful, more often than not marred that beauty with a sad and depressed expression on her face. This sister who stands in front of her, in contrast, had the biggest smile on her face and looked for all the world to be fully enjoying herself, which she had never really had a chance to back home.  
  
"Y-yamato?" Takeru asked timidly.  
  
The sister in front of her nodded and Takeru smiled brightly, stepped forward and hugged her sister tightly.  
  
"What are you doing here, Yamato? I thought you were engaged to some horrid man back in York?"  
  
"I was." Stated Yamato, "but I ran away." She proceeded to tell her story, ending with "and that is how I came to be here, but I thought you were in Bath!"  
  
"I was." Said Takeru, copying her sister. "but I returned yesterday."  
  
"I hate to interrupt, but perhaps we should continue this another time, when there are less people listening and when we do not have to allow your sister to meet as many people as possible." Said the man who was with Yamato, Lord Kido.  
  
"That is fine. I shall call on Yamato at Lord Kamiya's tomorrow morning."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Daisuke was annoyed, greatly annoyed, for not only does it seem as if Hikari, the object of his affection, though to the rest of the world, not, had forgotten about the fact that he had proposed to her and was refused, therefore nursing a broken heart, but one of his friends is an admirer of her. He knew, logically, that Hikari was behaving like this so he would get over her faster, but that did not mean that he had to like it. Hikari was talking and laughing with a large number of men and seemingly enjoying herself greatly. That was bad enough, however, Ken, supposedly his friend, has decided to join the mob of admirers around Hikari. He dimly noticed that she was not the only girl with a mob of admirers, that pretty girl who was posing as Taichi's cousin, for one, also had one, though she did not look as comfortable in it as Hikari. This however, did not dim his dislike for his friend at the moment. It seems that Ken really did break his engagement because of true love and that it was really Hikari's fault, for Ken looked as if he was in love with Hikari! He had decided to fully revel in his dislike for his friend, when something suddenly caught his eye.  
  
He turned towards what had caught his eye and saw something that made him forget everything that he had been annoyed about for the last few minutes. He now knew that Taichi was right and he had not been in love with Hikari for he "ne'er saw true beauty till this night." As he continued to stare at the blond beauty in front of him, he realised how alike that Miss Ishida staying at Taichi's this girl was. This couldn't possibly be that long lost sister who had gone to Bath, that is too much of a coincidence, but the likeness was there.  
  
"Hello, Dai are you there?"  
  
A voice interrupts his thoughts, a voice he did not want to hear five minutes ago, Ken's voice.  
  
"Hello, Ken."  
  
"So, what had you so absorbed that you could not hear me the first time?"  
  
"I am not telling, however, you can tell me about how you had your eye on Hikari the whole time and never told me." Daisuke countered.  
  
"Why tell you when I know it would make you hate me. Though now it seems that it is safe to tell you for you seem to have found a new object of affection."  
  
"She is not an object of my affection, she is my true love."  
  
"Sure, Dai. Love at first sight." said Ken disbelievingly.  
  
"Fine, don't believe me. I'll prove you wrong."  
  
"If you must."  
  
++++++++++ 


	6. Love's Meeting

VI  
  
"A Miss Takeru Ishida for Miss Ishida."  
  
"Thank you, Parkins. Show her in." said Lady Kamiya. Then to Yamato, "Well, that party did have good results I see."  
  
"Oh yes. It was unexpected, but a wonderful surprise." replied Yamato. "I could not believe that Takeru was at the same party."  
  
"Miss Takeru" announced Parkins.  
  
"I shall take my leave of you. Oh, Taichi is out calling on somebody or he would have done this himself. He asked me to ask you if you would be interested to join their party for their outing today. I believe they are going to have a picnic." said Lady Kamiya, rising to leave.  
  
"Then please tell him that it would be a pleasure to be able to join them." With a nod, Lady Kamiya left.  
  
"Sit down, Takeru!"  
  
"You are on good terms with Lord Kamiya and his friends." observed Takeru, taking a seat.  
  
"Oh yes, they have been most kind to me. Lady Kamiya was kind enough to bring me out last night and Hikari - that's Lord Kamiya's sister, and I have been great friends and gone on many walks and outings together. This is so much better than back home. I never want to go back again."  
  
"But has not father sent searches for you?"  
  
"I believe he has, but they have not found me yet."  
  
"Then do you think it is safer for you to stay here, instead of coming with me to our aunt's as I was going to ask you to do today?"  
  
"Yes, Takeru, I would love to live with you, but I not only believe that I would be less likely to be found here, but I would not be bothering our good aunt who has already been kind enough to take you under her wing."  
  
"Oh well."  
  
"So how is life for you?"  
  
"Oh it has been simply wonderful ."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Daisuke has been in a good mood all day. So much so that he has caused Taichi some distress.  
  
"Dai, is something wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Taichi soon found himself asking.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, Tai. In fact, this is the best time I have ever had. I know you think that I am still not over Hikari, but I am. I really am. I became fully not infatuated with Hikari, ever since I met . her."  
  
"And who might this mysterious 'her' be? Who would have such a tremendous power over our poor Daisuke?"  
  
"A blond girl who Dai saw for the first time last night." Interrupted Ken, "He believes that he is in love with her and that she is his one true love. He doesn't even know her name or talked to her."  
  
"Dai," said Taichi, disapprovingly. "Are you sure about this? Is this not really soon after Hikari to be in love with somebody else?"  
  
"Nobody believes me! I'll prove it to you. I'll prove that I am in love with her."  
  
"Dai, it's alright. Now before we start a big argument about this, lets talk about the picnic for today. I invited Yamato, should we invite her sister as well?"  
  
"Of course, Tai. What were you thinking? Both sisters must be invited." answered Sora. "Besides, Takeru Ishida seems like a real sweet girl."  
  
"Hang on, you cannot mean that Miss Ishida's sister really is in London!" exclaimed Daisuke.  
  
"Yes, she is, she came to our party last night. Why?" asked a confused Sora.  
  
"Then it must be her. I fell in love with Miss Ishida's sister. It must be. I thought it looked a lot like her."  
  
"Well at least the mysterious admiree has a name now." said Ken. "Come, let's go to Taichi's and see if we cannot find her and invite her as well."  
  
++++++++++  
  
"This has been a simply wonderful morning, it is so wonderful to be able to talk to you again, Yamato. However, our dear aunt is expecting me, so I must leave."  
  
That was the first thing Daisuke heard on entering the house, said in the sweetest voice he had been fortunate enough to hear. To be followed, very soon afterwards, by a view of the beauty who has captured his attention and love, though his friends might not believe it, last night.  
  
"Were you leaving?" Daisuke heard Taichi ask.  
  
"Oh, yes, I am afraid so. My aunt is expecting me and I should not keep her waiting." answered Miss Takeru, turning her attention to the group.  
  
"That is a pity for we were about to ask if you would be kind enough to be one of our party for our picnic today."  
  
Daisuke noticed that Miss Ishida brightened at the prospect.  
  
"I am dreadfully sorry, - "  
  
"Oh, Takeru, can't you come?" her sister pleaded. "I am sure our aunt would not mind if you send her a note."  
  
"Well ." said Miss Takeru, hesitantly. "I suppose it would be alright if I send her a note."  
  
"Then it shall be done immediately." decided Taichi. "Parkins!"  
  
"Yes, my lord?"  
  
"Please procure some writing implements for Miss Takeru."  
  
"Certainly, my lord."  
  
Daisuke was happy. Not only did his love have a name now, but she was also going to the picnic. Which meant that he could get to know her more! He was so glad that Hikari decided to refuse him now, if she did not, then he would be miserable forever, knowing he could not be with his true love.  
  
The day was looking up.  
  
++++++++++  
  
NB: The term 'mysterious admiree' is my friend's. I thought it was a cool term to use here. 


	7. Picnic Fun

VII  
  
On the walk to the park, Daisuke found himself, to his delight, walking next to Miss Takeru. Koushirou was walking with Sora, Jyou with Hikari Ken with Mimi and Taichi with Miss Ishida, which left Miss Takeru with him. This suited him just fine of course.  
  
"So, how long have you been in London?" he asked politely.  
  
"Oh, I was here for a month before the season started," she answered, looking straight in front of her, which allowed Daisuke to look at her as much as he wished, "only my aunt decided she wished to go to Bath, for her health. We stayed in Bath for two months and did not come back until the night before Lord Kido's dinner party. My aunt realised that I had basically missed the season here, though I was in Bath and went to all the social events there, and she was quite upset. I do not mind however, it is just wonderful for me to be here. I wish Yamato did not have to run away to experience it."  
  
"So, um, do you have any suitors?" Daisuke asked, praying that she would answer no.  
  
"Oh no!" she laughed unashamedly, "My aunt thinks that I an being too fussy, however, I do not like anyone who could have been a suitor. I do not mind if I do not get engaged this season, it is better than being engaged to someone whom I do not like."  
  
Daisuke laughed at that comment, whilst secretly wishing that she would like him.  
  
"Why do you laugh so?"  
  
"It is only that you sound much like Taichi's sister. That is exactly the reason she gave me for refusing me, -"  
  
"Oh, I am sorry for bringing this up, it must have hurt you greatly!" she exclaimed, quite guilty.  
  
"Do not be. I have quite gotten over it now. Anyway, you and her would probably make great friends."  
  
"I do hope so. She has been so very nice to my sister, as have her whole family."  
  
"Daisuke, hurry up!" came a distant call.  
  
"Come, we should catch up to the others, they have already reached the area." And with a smile, he held out his hand.  
  
She took it, gracing him with a beautiful smile, agreeing with "We must not keep them waiting."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Taichi saw Daisuke and Yamato's sister talking in the distance.  
  
"You know, Ken, Daisuke may be correct after all." Indicating the talking couple.  
  
"So he may, good for him."  
  
"At least he is over my sister now and I do not have to be in the middle of two conflicting sides. It is most annoying to have a pretty sister."  
  
"I would not know, I do not have one."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"So how has life been with Miss Ishida?"  
  
"She is a sweet girl and very helpful to my mother. I do not know about this father of hers however. We have heard no sign of him and I worry for Yamato."  
  
"So when have you started calling Miss Ishida, Yamato?" inquired Ken, with a half-curious, half-knowing look on his face.  
  
"Since she told me to. We are suppose to be cousins after all. It would not do to call her Miss Ishida." Taichi replied. "It is also not what you think."  
  
"If you insist."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Ken!"  
  
"Yes, Hikari?" Ken addressed his sister who was making her way towards them.  
  
"Come here and settle a dispute Koushirou and I have about Purcell's music."  
  
"Sorry Tai, duty calls." said Ken, getting up.  
  
Taichi watched as Ken followed Hikari to where she was sitting before. He saw that Yamato was sitting by herself and so approached her.  
  
"Do you like music, Yamato?"  
  
"Oh yes." She replied looking up. "I was listening to Hikari and Lord Izumi discuss Purcell's music, it was most interesting."  
  
"Do you play?"  
  
"Yes. It was one of the only things that father made me learn which I actually enjoy."  
  
Taichi saw that she looked very happy when she talked about music.  
  
"Then you must play for us sometime, and of course, you may play on our pianoforte. How are you enjoying London?"  
  
"It has been simply marvelous!" she replied genuinely. "Your mother, sister and yourself have been more than kind to me, as have all your friends and I could not have enjoyed myself more if I tried. I am sincerely glad that I did run away. However, I am afraid that my father might be getting closer to finding me."  
  
"Do not worry about that. Now I know Hikari, with the help of my mother, is planning a coming out party for you, which they have neglected to tell me about. Perhaps you know. How many people should I be expecting?"  
  
"Oh, please tell your sister that she need not bother herself! She would not listen to me and I am already grateful for what you have done."  
  
"Nonsense. Of course you should have a party. The only thing I am worrying about is the size of this party, which Hikari will no doubt tell me the day before, when it is too late to stop people coming."  
  
"At least we agree on one thing." his sister inputted. "However, you are correct in thinking that I would not tell you, nor will Yamato." That was directed at Yamato. "You may expect a large party and I expect you to dance the first dance with Yamato. That is all I am telling you." With that, she left Taichi alone with Yamato again.  
  
"Well, would I be able to have the pleasure of having the first dance on the evening?" Taichi asked.  
  
Yamato blushed and answered, "Yes."  
  
++++++++++ 


	8. Debutante Dances

VIII  
  
"You look beautiful. Now lets get you downstairs. Taichi is waiting for you for the first dance." Hikari told Yamato.  
  
"I am not really that pretty. Anyway, it is all your work."  
  
"Nonsense. Come on." Hikari took hold of Yamato's hand and proceeded to lead her downstairs. "It is your party after all."  
  
At the bottom of the stairs, they met Taichi.  
  
"I was wondering where the guest of honour was." he said playfully. "Come," holding out his hand for Yamato. "I believe the first dance is starting, and you did promise it to me."  
  
Blushing, Yamato was led to the dance floor with Hikari watching proudly. She had hoped that Yamato would catch her brother's fancy and it seems that what she had hoped was happening.  
  
"ahem"  
  
Hikari turned around to see an amused Ken.  
  
"I was wondering, as you seem to have had no other offer. Would I be able to have the pleasure of being your partner for this dance?" Ken asked with a smile.  
  
"Of course." Hikari took his outstretched hand and walked to the dance floor. "Do you see how well Taichi and Yamato dance together?"  
  
"Yes, I have noticed that. Finally, Taichi has found someone. Speaking of which, I believe Daisuke has gotten completely over his rejection."  
  
"I hope he is happy with his new found love."  
  
"I do not believed he has proposed yet, or even know of the other's returned affection, which there may not be."  
  
"No, but he does seem to love her, and they do seem to get along very well. From the times I have spoken with Takeru, she seems to be a very nice girl who does not seem to expect very much of herself in terms of marriage. Perhaps, if Daisuke gathers up his courage to propose, she has a high chance of accepting."  
  
"But from what I have heard from Daisuke. She also believes in marrying for love, or at least like."  
  
"We shall see. We shall see."  
  
++++++++++  
  
"How are you enjoying the evening so far?" Taichi asked Yamato. It was their second dance of the evening, which incidentally was also the last dance of the evening. Taichi had noticed that Yamato had been dancing every dance, with the possible exception of one.  
  
"It has been a tiring evening, but everyone just keeps asking me to dance, and I cannot refuse!"  
  
"I suppose you have not been to many balls and parties then? For if you have, you would most likely have gotten used to it by now."  
  
"Oh no! My father did not believe in them, though now I think they are wonderful things to hold. I wish I would be able to organise one someday. If you have not forgotten already, this is my coming out party."  
  
"Well, I dare say it has been an eventful evening and it would be all over soon. Perhaps I should not have asked you to dance?"  
  
"Oh, no, no, no. I do not mind. And yes it has been an eventful day. I have never had so much attention on me in my entire life. There has probably been at least a dozen men coming up to me and asking if I would dance with them, or if I would go for a drive with them sometime or if I would go to this party or that outing." Taichi started feeling an immense sense of anger towards those men, and if he had known what it was, jealousy. "But I did not know any of them well and only half of them by name, so I politely declined to commit myself for anything other than a dance." And all that previous feeling died in Taichi, leaving him confused as to why they started in the first place. "I was afraid that I would get it all mixed up and commit myself to something which I would later regret or forget and be out doing something else at the time." She looked at him, as if for reassurance that she did the right thing.  
  
"That was probably the best thing to do. After all, you may never know what Hikari has planned for you next."  
  
She smiled at that. "I do also wish to spend more time with my sister. Speaking of which, I did notice that your friend Lord Motomiya has been paying particular attention to her. Should I be worried? Should I try to stop this?"  
  
"Daisuke, in my opinion anyway, is genuinely in love with your sister. I have never seen him this devoted to anyone, not even my sister. I do not think you would have anything to worry about, however, I would not like to see my friend hurt."  
  
"Well, if my sister does like him, then I would wish them luck. To see my sister happily married to someone she chose would be a happy ending to my sad story."  
  
The dance ended and they parted ways. However, Taichi was tempted to tell her that it did not have to be the only ending to her story.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"I have enjoyed the evening very much, please send my deepest thanks to Lord Kamiya for inviting me."  
  
"Takeru, you know that he has to invite you, you are my sister. However, I will pass it on if you wish."  
  
"I do wish."  
  
"I saw that you have been with Lord Motomiya a lot this evening. Is he nice?" asked Yamato, determined to get some idea of what Takeru feels about him, especially after what Taichi had said.  
  
"He is incredibly nice and a decent conversationalist. We have much in common and I believe that we have become good friends."  
  
"Takeru, you know you need not be so formal to me. I am your sister. Do you like Lord Motomiya?"  
  
Takeru paused before answering "Yes, yes I believe I do."  
  
"It is nice to know you are truthful to me."  
  
"Takeru!" called from outside.  
  
"I must leave." And with a hug and a smile, Takeru walked out to the waiting carriage.  
  
Yamato smile. Yes, at least Takeru would be happy. And, staring at the light snow drifting down, she thought, why can I not be?  
  
++++++++++ 


	9. Proposals Galore

IX  
  
"So, Dai, when are you going to propose to your one true love?" inquired Ken playfully one evening when they were sitting in Taichi's library.  
  
"And I can counter that with a comment on your lack of movement in that area to your love."  
  
"I do not think that this is an appropriate subject matter to talk about. Especially in this house." interjected Taichi before they could get any further. "However, my sister wishes me to pass on a message that she is holding a dinner party, a private one, on the 24th. You are all invited to attend."  
  
"Why do you seem to always be the messanger for your sister?" questioned Jyou. "However, I shall talk to Sora, we should be able to come."  
  
"It is because she believes that this is the fastest way to give you the message." replied Taichi. "It is most annoying."  
  
"Are the Ishida sisters invited?" Daisuke asked eagerly, wishing for another chance to be in company of Miss Takeru.  
  
"Yes, my sister now believes in parties of ten, excluding my mother." said Taichi, tiresomely. "She is so very happy that I have made aquaintances with Yamato, as if I could help it."  
  
A knock on the door sounded.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Lord Kamiya, Lady Kamiya wishes to inform you that you have failed to meet an appointment this evening that she has just been made aware of and she wishes to see you."  
  
"Infernal appointments." Taichi said under his breath. "Thank you, Parkins. Tell her I will be with her shortly. I am sorry, but my mother calls."  
  
With smiles of sympathy his friends filed out of the library. Ken remained behind.  
  
"I realise this is a bad time, however, I wish to put this matter to you as soon as possible."  
  
"Well, not to sound impatient, but then please make it quick. My mother is not the most patient woman in England."  
  
"You have probably suspected this for some time, however, I shall tell you anyway. I have come to ask for Hikari's hand in marriage."  
  
"Then you should ask Hikari."  
  
"I have, Tai."  
  
"But, I thought, just then - "  
  
"I never said that I have not. I recall that you never gave me the chance to reply to Daisuke."  
  
"So I did not. What does my sister have to say?"  
  
"She has accepted. However, you know this must be with your consent."  
  
"And what would be the likelihood of my not consenting?" asked Taichi, pulling the rope.  
  
"Yes, my lord?"  
  
"Please send for my sister, Parkins, and tell my mother that I have urgent business here and I will be with her afterwards."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
Shortly afterwards, Hikari walked in the room.  
  
"What is it you want, Tai? Oh, Ken!"  
  
Smiling, Taichi said, "I believe you have an engagement which I have not been told about."  
  
"Brother dear, if you did not know about it, you would not be asking about it."  
  
"True, however you have not told me."  
  
"Well, brother, what is it to be? Do you consent or not? Mind you, I have decided to go to Gretna Green with Ken if you do not."  
  
"I do not believe it will go to that extreme. Hikari, Ken, how could I not consent to the union of my friend and my sister? You are both daft if you think so. Instead, I congratulate you most heartily. Now I better leave and deal with mother, though you have probably given me a way to avoid any reprimanding. Ken, I shall see you later to deal with the business end of this."  
  
"Most certainly."  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Are you going to the dinner party at Taichi's?" Daisuke asked Miss Takeru. He had managed to find out where Lady Takashi lived and had asked Miss Takeru out for a drive, to which she agreed.  
  
"Oh, yes. I received the invitation yesterday and sent a reply just before we left. It is most kind of Miss Yagami to invite me, even if my sister is staying with them." She replied, nodding to someone in a passing barouche.  
  
"Hikari normally gets her way in that family. Actually, she normally gets her way in most things." Daisuke said reminiscently.  
  
"Oh, I have done it again, have I not?" she asked guiltily. "I am most sorry."  
  
"As I have told you before, do not be, for I am not. In fact, I am most happy she has rejected me. If she has not, I would not have been able to spend time with you." Daisuke said, turning to her and bravely, continued. "I know this is not the most ideal time to say this, but I have quite fallen in love with you, Miss Takeru, and would be honoured indeed if you would accept my hand in marriage."  
  
"Lord Motomiya, please do not jest so!" Takeru replied, quite shocked. "You have just gotten over Miss Yagami's refusal and you are not thinking straight."  
  
"But I am! Granted, I had incentive from a conversation with my friends yesterday, however, I have never been more sure of my feelings for anybody. As for Hikari's refusal, I got over that ages ago, when I first met you in fact. I know, in my heart, that asking you to marry me is the most right decision I have ever made." Looking at Takeru sincerely, "Please marry me."  
  
Takeru realised that he really was being sincere and smile. "If you are so certain, then yes, I will marry you." Daisuke's face lit up and he was about to jump for joy when she continued, "However, you must travel to York and talk with my father. No matter how far away he is and how much I did not wish it, he still has the last say in who I marry. I do not think it will matter, however, as you are a marquis after all and the man he was going to marry Yamato to was also one."  
  
"I shall, I will go travel to York tomorrow and get consent to marry you." Daisuke immediately agreed.  
  
"Daisuke, there is one more thing." Takeru cautioned. "When you reached father, he will most probably ask you about Yamato. Please, under no circumstances, none at all, reveal that you know where she is. Not even if he refuses to consent to our marriage. My sister's happiness is still very important to me and it would be the end if he finds out where she is. We are lucky so far that he has not found her, but we might not be lucky very soon. Daisuke, please promise me you will not reveal Yamato's whereabouts to my father, do not even reveal that you know where she is."  
  
"I promise." agreed Daisuke and with great reluctance, added, "Not even if he refuse to allow me to marry you if I do not tell him."  
  
"Thank you, Daisuke. You do not know how much this means to me."  
  
++++++++++ 


	10. Unwanted Dilemma

X  
  
"Where's Dai?" asked Taichi on entering Ken's library where the group of friends were gathering.  
  
"When I sent someone to fetch for him, his butler told him that his lordship was not in London at the moment and had traveled to York on personal business." Ken replied, smiling, "Which could only mean one thing."  
  
"That you have a greater influence on him than any of us thought and that he really did propose to Miss Ishida."  
  
"And has been accepted."  
  
"Yamato would be pleased in any case. But," Taichi worried, "what if Lord Ishida questions Dai about Yamato's whereabouts? What would we do then?"  
  
"I'm sure Dai knows better than to tell." Koushirou said.  
  
"Though he has been known to be too impulsive for his and everybody else's own good." add Ken just as said person bursted into the room.  
  
"Dai! That was quick, it has only been 3 days since you left!" said Taichi, surprised.  
  
"Tai . you . have to . get back . as soon . as possible!" panted Dai. He tooked several deep breaths and continued. "Lord Ishida is probably on his way as we speak. I had to run at least 3 pairs of horses to near death to get here before he did! And then I had to find you all!"  
  
"And why would Tai have to go back so soon? Did you tell Lord Ishida where Miss Ishida was?" questioned Ken, and in a fit of anger at Daisuke's supposed stupidity added, "And please have more consideration for my house next time you do something so stupid."  
  
"I didn't tell! I swear! Can we get going and let me tell you on the way? I really don't think we have much time!"  
  
"Dai-" Ken started.  
  
"Fine," Taichi interrupted, "As long as you tell us the whole story on the way, better yet, we will hurry back and you will tell everyone at my place, including your fiancée, who I know is visiting at the moment."  
  
Daisuke groaned at the thought of having to tell Takeru but agreed.  
  
"Come on then, let's hurry!"  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Taichi Yagami, what is the meaning of this?"  
  
Taichi looked at his mother and couldn't help thinking that this sounded awfully familiar, like on the night that this whole thing started. The group of friends had rushed to the Kamiya household, with the exception of Jyou and Koushirou who have both gone to fetch their wives.  
  
"A respectable young man does not burst into a house like there is the devil on his tail!" Lady Kamiya reprimanded. "Especially when there are guests over!"  
  
Taichi glanced past his mother to see Hikari, Yamato and her sister standing there, shocked. He could also see Ken elbowing Daisuke, smiling - probably about his earlier behaviour.  
  
"I am sorry mother, but this is urgent business. Daisuke says that Lord Ishida is probably on his way here right now!" Taichi apologised.  
  
"But you said you would not tell!"  
  
Everyone turned to the source of the outburst - Takeru.  
  
Taichi saw Daisuke standing defenseless against his love's accusing glare.  
  
"You promised!"  
  
"Takeru-"  
  
"Now my sister's life is probably going to be ruined because of you!" and with that Takeru started to cry.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Dai, stop. You are probably going to do more harm than good here. Why don't we all calm down, go to the drawing room and let Daisuke tell his story." Taichi interrupted, trying to save the situation.  
  
They all complied and as they were settling down .  
  
"Lord and Lady Kido, Lord and Lady Izumi, my lord." Announced Parkins.  
  
"Good timing, Daisuke was just about to tell his story." Taichi greeted them.  
  
"It seems you have a lot to explain, Dai." Said Sora, sitting down. "You better start now."  
  
Daisuke looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him, urging him to start. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, as all of you have either been told, guessed or otherwise realised, I proposed to Takeru a few days ago. Takeru accepted and so I had to visit Lord Ishida to gain his consent. Before I left, Takeru had made me promise that under no circumstances was I to reveal that I know where Miss Ishida is, and if worse comes to worse, to tell him where she is. This promise I have kept, though nobody seems to believe me. On arriving at York, I found where Lord Ishida's residence was and paid a visit. During this visit, I informed him that I had met Takeru at a social gathering, fallen in love and courted her. I had then told him that I proposed to her and asked for consent of the marriage. He scrutinised me and asked me questions about my rank, current address of residence, holdings and income. After a pause, he told me he consented." With this Daisuke paused and took a breath.  
  
In this time of pause, everyone took the opportunity to congratulate the new couple, and Taichi suddenly realised something.  
  
"Parkins!" he called.  
  
"Yes, my lord?"  
  
"Allow no-one by the name of Ishida passage into the house."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"Wait, Parkins." Hikari intervened.  
  
"Yes, Miss Yagami?"  
  
"Allow them into the house. Take their card, and escort them into the parlour. Then come immediately to inform us that such a person has arrived. Under no circumstances are you to give him any information about anything. Especially, concerning Miss Ishida."  
  
"Yes, Miss Yagami." And with that he left the room.  
  
"Hikari, why?" questioned Taichi.  
  
"Because, brother dear, if you had stopped to think. If we did not allow him passage into the house, he would immediately become suspicious and know that Yamato was indeed in our house. With this, we can formulate a plan and still maintain that Yamato is not here."  
  
"Oh. Very true. Dai, continue with your story."  
  
"Well," Daisuke continued. "After that, he immediately asked if I knew that Takeru had any siblings. I told him that Takeru had talked about an older sister of hers, which she believed to be engaged and still residing in York. After I said that, I asked if she was here and if I could meet her." He smiled at his ingenuity. "He told me that unfortunately I could not because she had run away and then asked me if I might have heard anything about it. I, of course, said no. He then threatened to withdraw his consent from our marriage if I said no. Once again I told him that I did not know, as I had promised Takeru. He stared at me for a while after that and then said that if I said that I still did not know even with the prospect of having his consent of our marriage withdrawn then I must be speaking the truth and let me leave. It was still only the afternoon by the time I left the house so I had decided to go back to my inn and stay the night as I had planned. However, whilst inside the inn, I overheard some people talking about me and my proposed route home. I realised that Lord Ishida had not trusted me and had decided to send people, maybe himself, to follow me. So instead of leaving in the morning as I had planned, I left in the middle of the night when everyone was asleep and travel as quickly as possible back to London. As far as I am concerned no-one directly followed me, but they know I reside in London and they would not find it difficult to find my home as I had given Lord Ishida my address. It is only a matter of time before they find out that I am here or Takeru is here and come to search for Miss Ishida."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Apologised Takeru on hearing the end of the story. "I jumped to conclusions and wrongly accused you."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Takeru. I do not mind, as long as you don't blame me now."  
  
"Well, we must think of a plan, Hikari, what do you think?" stated Taichi.  
  
"I suppose." started Hikari when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" questioned Taichi.  
  
"Parkins, my lord."  
  
"Enter."  
  
Parkins entered, holding a white card.  
  
"My lord," giving Taichi the white card.  
  
Everyone looked expectantly at Taichi.  
  
"Lord Ishida has arrived."  
  
++++++++++ 


	11. The End

XI  
  
Yamato and Takeru instantly paled.  
  
"This is faster than I had feared." Stated Taichi, taking control of the situation. "Looks like we would have to make it up as we go along. Parkins, please inform our guest that we would be with him shortly. In the mean time, offer him some refreshments. Hikari, how long does it take to explain your plan?"  
  
"I was just going to suggest that only you and me go meet him. Everybody else stay here, make it seem like he had interrupted an informal gathering of friends, which he had. Yamato must stay quiet and hidden as much as possible. Go sit over there in the shadows. Takeru can stay out in the open. This would be a private celebration of your engagement. If worse comes to worse and he comes into this room and spots Yamato."  
  
"We will have to make it up as we go along. Come, Hikari, we must not keep our guest waiting. Oh, and as warning, I would probably invite him in. It is his daughter's engagement after all."  
  
With that, Taichi and Hikari walked out of the room, leaving the rest of the group of friends to sort out what to do.  
  
"Miss Ishida," said Ken, "Much as I would like to totally agree with Hikari, I would have to say that you cannot seem like you are hiding. It would only make your father more suspicious."  
  
"But then, what should I do?"  
  
"I say we have always planned this party to include you and we were not aware of the fact that you had run away from home. We assumed that you had heard about your sister's engagement from Daisuke coming to your home and had come to celebrate. Daisuke really did not know where you were until he came here and saw you here. Of course he was going to inform his lordship of your whereabouts in the morning. He did not see the harm in leaving it till morning."  
  
"You know, Ken. I would say you were a perfect match for Hikari." Said Daisuke. "You can both come up with spontaneous plans, but what about what Taichi and Hikari are saying now?"  
  
"Why don't we, or just me, go to the palour and confess all." Said Yamato, dejectedly. "It will save everyone a lot of trouble."  
  
Everyone turned to Yamato, surprised.  
  
"But, Miss Ishida, you wanted to make sure your father cannot find you!" exclaimed Koushirou.  
  
"Yes, but this is causing everyone too much trouble. You have all already given me happiness in this brief time I have know you and my sister is now happily engaged. I really could not expect anymore. I have to go back sometime. I might as well do so now. Who knows? Father might decide that I am too rebellious and not marry me away after all."  
  
"I must say I agree with the just walk in there idea." Said Sora. "The direct approach is always best, however, Yamato, I must say that you have to get rid of this attitude you have. We are not going to give up on you now. We will stand by you and see what happens."  
  
"So it is decided? We shall storm the palour!" exclaimed Daisuke.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Lord Ishida?" Taichi asked, holding out his hand to the older man on entering the palour.  
  
"Yes. I presume you are Lord Kamiya and - ?"  
  
"Hikari Yagami, my sister."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Yagami."  
  
"And you, Lord Ishida."  
  
"I must congratulate you on your daughter's engagement." Said Taichi, intent on controlling the conversation. "In fact, we were having a gathering of friends to celebrate her upcoming nuptials."  
  
"Yes, I heard that both my daughter and Lord Motomiya are here. I was incredibly surprised when Lord Motomiya came and visited me to ask for consent for their marriage. I had not expected Takeru to have anything to show for being out."  
  
"Yes, well, Daisuke has been known to be very impulsive. We were quite surprised too when we learned that he had proposed. Would you like to join us in the drawing room?" Asked Taichi, deciding that letting him find out for himself would be the safest way to go. "I am sure everyone would love to meet the father of the lovely Miss Takeru."  
  
"You called her Miss Takeru. Does that mean that you are aware that she has an older sister?"  
  
Taichi winced slightly, realising his mistake. "Yes, she talks about her all the time. In fact-"  
  
"I am here."  
  
Everyone in the palour turned to see none other than Miss Yamato Ishida standing there in the doorway. Taichi and Hikari looked at each other, not expecting anything of the sort.  
  
"Yamato."  
  
"Father."  
  
"Lord Kamiya, why have you not informed me that my eldest daughter was also here?"  
  
"We-"  
  
"We thought that you were already aware of the fact." Interrupted Ken, standing slightly behind Yamato in the doorway. "That is why you are here, is it not?"  
  
"Indeed. Though now your cause of celebration would have to be canceled for I cannot allow my daughter to marry a chronic liar."  
  
"He is not!" exclaimed Takeru, entering the room. "Daisuke is not a chronic liar. In fact, he is a very honourable man as he kept his promise to me."  
  
"Either way, he withheld information from me, information which I specifically asked for and for that I feel I would have to withdrawn my consent."  
  
"No! You can't do that to her!" exclaimed Yamato. "You can't! You have already ruined my chance for happiness, why do you have to ruin hers too?"  
  
"But, Yamato, you ran away from my arrangement. Is that not enough to prove that you have no respect for me and what I think is suitable for my daughter?"  
  
"You can't ruin Takeru's future just because you cannot control me."  
  
"Alright, I will consent to their marriage." Said Lord Ishida.  
  
Yamato's face lit up.  
  
"However, you must come back with me and marry whomever I wish."  
  
Yamato's smile faded, but she remained hopeful. "Fine."  
  
"It is a deal. Come Yamato, we are leaving." Lord Ishida said, starting to walk away.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Lord Ishida paused and turned to Taichi.  
  
"And why not? What say have you in my family?"  
  
Taichi's eyes widened. He had shouted no impulsively. He knew he had to come up with something and that he had already paused enough as it was. He turned to looked at Yamato's surprised and shocked face, taking a deep breath, he spoke what came first in his mind.  
  
"Because we are engaged to be married."  
  
"Engaged?" inquired Lord Ishida, amused. "If you are engaged, then why does my daughter have such a surprised expression on her face?"  
  
Come on, Taichi. He thought. You got yourself into this, get yourself out.  
  
"Because it was supposed to be a secret. I was not supposed to tell anyone yet. See how all my friends are also surprised. We were going to wait for the right time to tell everyone, but I could not let her walk away from me with you, so I had to stop you."  
  
"And are you aware that my daughter is already betrothed to someone?"  
  
"I am fully aware of that, but I am also aware of the fact that not only does Yamato not like him, but that I have a higher rank than he does."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"He is merely a marquis. I am a duke."  
  
"True, true. Well, Yamato. Is this true?"  
  
Yamato glanced at Taichi once and replied "Yes, father. It is. I thought you would not mind as this would give you a better connection."  
  
"Very well. Lord Kamiya, I consent to this and my other daughter's marriage. I will sort out the details of Yamato's other betrothal. In the meantime, I expect you to come arrange the details tomorrow." And with that, Lord Ishida, turned and exited the room.  
  
"Taichi, what were you thinking?" was the first thing out of Hikari's mouth as soon as Lord Ishida left.  
  
"I don't know!" wailed Taichi. "I had to make sure that Yamato stayed. It was the first thing that came to my head."  
  
"Yes, but now you have to marry her. You don't even know how she feels!"  
  
Taichi turned to Yamato. "Miss Ishida, I know that it was impulsive and totally out of line of me to do that. However, now that I have done this, I must follow through with my promise. If you do not wish to marry me at all, you may tell me and I will sort it out tomorrow."  
  
Yamato looked at Taichi. "I do not mind being engaged to you at all. However, you must have many better choices than me to be engaged to."  
  
"No, Miss Ishida, I do not." Taichi denied. And ignoring the fact that he was still in a room full of people, he knelt down in front of her. "I do not because I am in love with you."  
  
Yamato was surprised and stammered "You . You . cannot be! You are just saying that. Like you just said that you were engaged to me!"  
  
Taichi bowed his head. "Miss Ishida, that might have been the most impulsive thing I have said in my entire life, but it was also the most sincere and heartfelt thing I have said." And looking up, continued. "Miss Ishida, I would be honoured if you would marry me for I am very much in love with you."  
  
Yamato smiled happily, with tears in her eyes. "Yes, I would marry you. I think I am also in love with you, however you must promise me one thing."  
  
Taichi stood up and declared. "Anything."  
  
"Start calling me Yamato again."  
  
"Most certainly," and with that he pulled her close for a brief kiss.  
  
"Well," stated Hikari, remembering an earlier conversation with her brother. "It seems like my romance novels were right after all."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


End file.
